Radio
The Codec is a communication device used in most of the Metal Gear Solid games, invented by Mei Ling. It allows Snake to keep in contact with other members of his team or people he has met in the game. It is not just a two-way radio as more than two people can hear/talk in the conversation, and it apparently allows one caller to see the other during the conversation. It functions by directly manipulating the tiny bones in the ears, such as the stirrup, so it appears as if a user is talking to his/herself. There are several continuity errors with the exact nature of the Codec, most notably the unexplained and illogical fact, existing only in Metal Gear Solid 2, that communication with the Codec is somehow safer from eavesdropping, even if the two callers are face to face (similar to the spy show Get Smart's device, called the Cone of Silence). To make the Codec more interesting, different features have been added in different games. For example, in MGS2 by pressing L1 or R1 the player can hear the main characters thoughts about who they are talking to, and in Metal Gear Solid 3 information about Snake's contacts can be displayed (more detailed information can be unlocked by frequent calling). Comical conversations are also a staple for the series, and occur in different situations in progress. The Codec was revamped for Metal Gear Solid 4, featuring a new screen layout and fully, realistically animated 3D models. In addition, the player can now not only fast forward conversations (a feature added in MGS2) but can skip them entirely. The player can also now resume the conversation at any time during a fast forward. The Codec is also used for saving the game (except in MGS4) and in MGS3, can be used to remove the alert status when phoning special hidden frequencies, discovered by interrogating guards. MGS3 technically features a radio rather than the Codec due to the setting (1964). The basic principle is, however, very much the same. The Codec also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, but can only be accessed by Snake while fighting on Shadow Moses Island. To initiate the codec, the player must press the taunt button for a split-second. Campbell, Mei Ling or Otacon will talk to the player about one of Snake's opponents. Metal Gear 2 and Metal Gear Solid both featured unique sequences where the player needed to look on the back of the game's packaging to discover a crucial codec call, and, in the case of Metal Gear Solid, was required to advance the game's story. This minor twist would become infamous among players who had rented the game; since many video game rental outlets such as Blockbuster do not provide the original packaging along with the game, the only option for these players was to use an online guide to discover the frequency. At the same time, however, for the designers it was vital to show players early in the game that MGS was a very different gaming experience than they were used to. Codec frequencies The following are the numbers you can use to contact people in the ''Metal Gear'' series. ''Metal Gear * Big Boss* - 120.13 * Kyle Schneider* - 120.26 * Diane - 120.33 * Jennifer - 120.48 * Kyle Schneider - 120.79 * Big Boss - 120.85 * Diane* - 120.91 Characters marked with * are an alternate frequency Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake * Music - 140.07 * Colonel Campbell* - 140.24 * Master Miller - 140.38 * Yozef Norden - 140.40 * Kio Marv - 140.51 * Colonel Campbell* - 140.66 * Holly White - 140.76 * Petrovich Madnar - 140.82 * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * George Kessler - 140.93 Characters marked with * are an alternate frequency Metal Gear Solid * Staff Message - 140.07 (Japanese Only) * Meryl Silverburgh - 140.15 * Deep Throat - 140.48 * Staff Message - 140.66 (English Only) * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling (Save) - 140.96 * Otacon - 141.12 * Nastasha Romaneko - 141.52 * Master Miller - 141.80 The Staff Message frequency has different effects varying in language. In Japanese, it displays a message. In English, it plays a remix of three different songs: Discovery, Zanzibar Breeze, and Theme of Solid Snake. Keep in mind that both versions are only on the Integral version of the game. Metal Gear Solid 2 '''Tanker Chapter' * Otacon - 141.12 * Otacon (Save) - 140.96 Plant Chapter * Richard Ames - 140.72 * Colonel - 140.85 * Rosemary (Save) - 140.96 * President Johnson - 141.37 * Iroquois Pliskin/Snake - 141.80 * Peter Stillman - 140.25 * Mr. X - 140.48 * Emma Emmerich - 141.52 * Otacon - 141.12 ''Metal Gear Solid 3 * Major Zero - 140.85 * Para-medic - 145.73 * The Boss - 141.80 (only during the Virtuous Mission) * Para-Medic (Save) - 140.96 * Sigint - 148.41 * EVA - 142.52 * The Sorrow (Groznyj Grad cell door) - 144.75 Healin' Tracks: * 140.01 - Salty Catfish / 66 Boys * 140.52 - Rock Me Baby / 66 Boys * 141.24 - Sea Breeze / Sergei Mantis * 142.94 - Pillow Talk / Starry.K * 144.06 - Jumpin' Johnny / Chunk Raspberry * 147.08 - Surfing Guitar / 66 Boys * 147.59 - Sailor / Starry.K * 149.53 - Don't Be Afraid / Rika Muranaka Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots * Otacon - 141.12 * Rosemary - 147.79 * Rat Patrol 01 - 140.15 * Roy Campbell - 140.85 * Raiden - 141.80 * Drebin - 148.93 Note: You can only call Otacon and Rose whenever you please, the rest of the contacts only call you at certain sections of the storyline. Super Smash Bros. Brawl * Colonel Campbell - 140.85 * Mei Ling - 140.96 * Otacon - 141.12 * Slippy Toad - 140.85 (Slippy hacks into the Codec system and gives Snake information about Falco, for the sake of friendly competition) A full list of the codec conversations from ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl can be found here: http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Snake%27s_Codec_Messages See Also Metal Gear Solid 3 Conversations de:Codec Category:Equipment